Personal Jesus
by SexClown
Summary: "Things on your chest you need to confess, I will deliver you know I'm a forgiver" (SMUT/OOC/AU)


**Okay, so I was listening to Personal Jesus by Marilyn Manson and I just thought, wow, I could totally picture Sebastian and Ciel having sex in a confession box for some reason. Anyways, here it is, a mediocre smut fic. Enjoy~**

* * *

"Sebastian, you think a fucking church is the best shelter?" Ciel's voice rang out against the quiet rain drenched afternoon, the water pouring down over both of them. His hands tried to pull up his black stockings as the rain made them grow heavy - slipping down his slender legs as drops of mud splashed against the black - a scowl gracing the boys face as the black was soiled by the ground.

"I think it is a rather apt place for shelter to be fair," Sebastian trailed off with a short laugh as they reached the steps - his long leather clad legs taking the stone steps of the church two at a time as Ciel's fingers picked at the hem of his black shorts, blue eyes squinting slightly as the rain fell heavier - vaguely making out Sebastian's shape as he opened the door. "Are you coming in, Ciel? Or do want to stay in the fucking rain and get soaked to the bone?"

Ciel's eyes stared at him briefly before his heavy legs began to move, almost tripping over his clunky boots in his eagerness to rid himself of the cold and wet rain - the church suddenly appearing like the sanctuary every Christian saw it as. Of course they didn't exactly see it in the same way, for Ciel - it was just rather one large, sturdy umbrella.

As he reached the top, Sebastian's arm came out in front of him - holding the heavy door open and dipping his head slightly, Ciel unable to hold the small grin tugging at the corners of his lips as he shuffled through into the warm, dimly lit church. His eyes traced across the ornate patterns on the walls, the stained glass window almost having an abnormal look as the raindrops ran down the outside - giving the impression the building itself was crying, well if he was a church he wouldn't be too happy if two goth teens crashed inside.

"Turning all religious now are we, Ciel?" Sebastian's voice startled him slightly, the closeness shaking him before he turned, cocking his head to the side as he raised his eyebrows; the other teen letting out a laugh at his response, his finger hooking under his chin for a moment before dropping his hand. "I'll take that as a no, shall I?"

"You've found me out Sebastian," Ciel feigned shock as he placed a hand over his heart - taking an overly dramatic breath of air as Sebastian's laugh echoed off the empty walls of the church. "We should go watch Jesus Christ Superstar and maybe-" Ciel's voice was cut off by Sebastian's hand over his mouth - his eyes looking down at the males hand as he raised his eyebrows, eyes coming back up to meet the teens.

"This is the last time I'm getting high with you - you're one crazy motherfucker-" his voice was cut off as he felt Ciel's tongue dart out against his skin - his tongue tasting alcohol as Sebastian's hand recoiled quickly away. Ciel smirking innocently at the man as he turned away, walking forward a few steps as his eyes darted around the church once again.

"So that's what you want, hm?" Sebastian's voice was by his ear, and before he could provide any resistance, his body was pressed against the wood of the confession box - the males body was pressed against his back, he could feel his crotch on his lower back, an urge inside of him growing to push backwards and jut his body out into the teens crotch. Something he was sure neither of them would quite mind. "All alone….in a church of all places, my, my Ciel." His voice trailed off, his breath hot against his neck as his body clenched slightly - his gut twisting as the insatiable urge to turn and let their lips meet coiled inside of the blue eyed boy.

He was pinned against a wall, his clothes were sopping wet and he could feel the bulge in the males crotch - so why shouldn't he act upon these actions? Because he knew who wanted to be in control. He had known the teen long enough to know that whenever they had their little….encounters, things would never be controlled by the boy, Sebastian was the one who controlled Ciel. And Ciel didn't even care. He would give the man anything, and everything - and he frequently let him know that, not that he would take him seriously.

In the heat of the moment? Sure. The day after? It was like the night before had never even happened, but what should he even expect? He didn't know that answer himself, but it didn't stop him from hoping every time.

"Oh but of course, little innocent Ciel wouldn't want to do that - no," Sebastian sneered; his voice coming out in a rush before he pushed his body away from Ciel, his lips sipping into a small pout at the loss of contact from his body. He shuffled around slowly, expecting to see the male but only seeing a flash of his black hair as he slunk around the corner of the confession box - Ciel raising an eyebrow before sighing, following in his footsteps.

"Sebastian, what are you even doing-" his voice was cut off as he watched him slip inside one side of the confession box, a sigh emitting from his lips once again. His hands found the handle, pulling slightly but finding it sturdy - a laugh sounding from the other side of the wood.

"Confess your sins, Ciel - you have to repent, that's what he's talking about," he could almost hear the smile in his voice as he spoke. Ciel rolled his eyes, but he moved back around the small confession box, his hands fiddling with his garters before reaching out for the handle - slipping inside the dark confession box with ease.

His breathing was heavy in the small dark space, the only light filtering in through the small holes in the door - he stayed silent, hearing a shuffling of small papers on the other side

"Goddamn it, there's so many bits of fucking paper in here - people are fucking convinced every little thing they do is a sin." Ciel let out a laugh at the tone of annoyance in his friends voice, he could hear a grunt in response which only spurred on the drug induced laughter spilling from his lips.

"C'mon - surely a few confessions won't bother you," Ciel grinned in the dim light - almost picturing the male rolling his eyes at his voice, a small smile tugging at Ciel's lips.

"Shut the fuck up and confess-" Sebastian was cut off once again by the sound of laughter, a scowl pulling at his features.

"Oh wow - now that is the right attitude any priest should have." Ciel let out a small snort as the wood in-between them shook - his body slipping to the side as he heard the mumbles of annoyance mixed with profanities on the other side, his body shaking with small fits of laughter. "Ok, ok - you told me to confess; and I damn well shall." He paused, pulling his body up as his boots rested against the wood. "Help me priest, for I think I want to fuck my best friend."

He wasn't sure what made him be so open and upfront about it all, but it just seemed so natural for him to say what was on his mind - but he wasn't all too sure Sebastian held the same notions. He heard a sharp intake of breath before silence wrapped around them both, Ciel's eyes downcast as he picked at the hem of his shorts again - speaking his mind never did end too well.

"I'm sure your best friend would be more than happy to agree to this," the closeness of Sebastian's voice startled the boy - his body turning quickly to see Sebastian standing in the doorway of the confession box, his body easily slipping inside before the wood slamming shut behind him as Ciel watched with wide eyes, the light cutting off and suddenly he felt Sebastian's lips crash down upon his own.

His eyes widened in the dark space, his arms wavering about his back - unsure of what to do as he felt teeth scrape across his bottom lip - a small whimper slipping from his lips as his arms wrapped around the older males shoulders. His fingers brushed over the wet material of his t-shirt, tugging at it as he tried to move closer - his body sitting up slightly trying to bring their bodies closer together. Sebastian's mouth slipped from his lips, words of protest biting at the tip of his tongue before he felt his lips run along his neck, his teeth biting and lips sucking as Ciel arched his back into Sebastian.

"More than willing to fulfil that…" he almost offhandedly mumbled against his neck, his arms snaking around Ciel's waist as he pulled them both down onto the wooden floor of the confession box - his knees scraping against the rough surface but his mind far away from focusing on the pain. Sebastian pulled Ciel backwards as his back rested against the wall, his hands coming up to knot in the boys slate hair - pulling his their lips closer together as Sebastian let out a small grunt, his crotch thrusting upwards.

Ciel pulled back this time, his hands running along his clothed body - his hands slipping under his wet shirt as he bent back onto his knees, a small smirk tugging at his lips. His nails raked down the front of his chest, Sebastian shaking slightly as his fingers dragged along the 'v' where his leather pants hung low - his fingers dipping beneath the waistband.

"I can't let you do all the pleasuring - can I? Where would be the fairness in that, oh 'holy' one." His fingers fiddled with the buckle on his leather pants as Sebastian began to jut out his hips as he pulled the pants down his legs - Ciel leaning forward, his breath washing over his length as Sebastian let out a grunt; his hands wavering by Ciel's head. He moved his lips forward, his tongue darting out over the tip before he felt Sebastian's fingers wind into his hair, forcing him down into his crotch - but if the older male had patience, he would have known he didn't even need to force the boy down onto him.

Ciel moved his mouth down his dick, his tongue swirling and teeth dragging as his hand moved up to take what he couldn't fit in. His other hand moved to the side of Sebastian's pale hips, his nails digging into his skin leaving small crescent marks in their wake as Sebastian's hands forced his head to move faster and faster - the male pushing his head back against the wall as his black hair fell down to his shoulders.

As he moved his lips, he began to hum quietly - the vibrations going through Sebastian's dick, making him gritted his teeth, his hips bucking and jerking to his every touch - his mouth driving him crazy with each moment.

"Suck, baby, suck," Sebastian's voice picked up on the tune emitting from the boys mouth, a small smirk dancing across his features before his head fell back with a small thump - the boy enticing a small moan from the other male as his teeth scraped along the top.

Relishing in the sound emitting from the male as he felt his head being pushed faster and deeper by each moment - profanities spilling from his lips as his hips bucked to each and every touch. Ciel's hands began to move from his Sebastian's hips, slipping around to his arse as he ran his nails across, his hand coming down on it leaving a small red welt on its wake.

"God-fucking-damn it," Sebastian almost grunted as he let go of Ciel's head, falling back on his knees from the suddenness of the loss of contact before he felt Sebastian's arms hooking under his own - pulling him upright before pressing their lips back together. If the first kiss was far from slow and gentle, this was something else. Their teeth clashed as they fought for dominance, the older male winning as his tongue slipped into the others mouth - running over his bottom lip as Ciel pressed himself further into him, dying to get his own release after seeing Sebastian almost snap.

"You wanted to fuck your best friend? I'll give you all of that and more," his almost snarled against his lips - his teeth pulling Ciel's bottom lip before he spun him around, pressing him back up against the side of the wood. "I'll give you every little fucking bit of what you deserve." His lips ran down across his neck as his hands found the top of the shorts, ripping the wet fabric down around his ankles as Sebastian pushed himself forward into him. Both men whimpered out as Ciel felt himself being pushed against the wood, his hands finding two wooden nooks in the wall, his hands gripping them as Sebastian thrust into him harder the second time - his body rubbing up against the wood as he let his head hang back against his neck.

"Holy fuck," his voice was quiet as Sebastian pushed into him, his hips against his back as he angled himself slightly - Ciel drawing in a sharp intake of breath as Sebastian's hands slid around his waist, taking a hold of his hard length. His hands slowly began to move as he thrust inside of him, Ciel's senses being pushed between one feeling and the other. Thrown between each, and at Sebastian's mercy completely.

"It really is fucking holy isn't it, Ciel?" His voice was cut up and ragged as he thrust in, his black hair falling in his face as his grip on Ciel's dick tightened, a hiss escaping from his lips as he did so. "A little, more…please…" Ciel's voice trailed off as he felt Sebastian take a fist full of his hair, pulling his head back as he thrust into him - his hips moving in sync with the other mans as his eyes met his.

"Tell me, who made you feel like this, who was your confession about - tell me who fucking controls you." His voice was low, the menace seeping into each word but a combination of it all and having it said to him by Sebastian…well it tipped him off the fucking edge.

"You do. You own me, you control me, you drive me fucking crazy - now please let me let go." He couldn't even wait for the males voice as he let go as Sebastian thrust in for the final time, riding out with harsh and jutted thrusts as their breathing became ragged and torn.

Sebastian fell back as he pulled out, his legs giving out as he fell harshly down onto the floor - his back scraping against the wood as Ciel wavered for a second - falling back and slipping down next to the worn out male. His pale hand came out to turn Ciel's face to his, their lips meeting in a much calmer fashion - their lips moving together as their breathing slowed, Ciel's head falling against Sebastian's shoulder.

"Remind me to get us locked in a confined space again soon."

* * *

**Hate it? Love it? Mediocre? Tell me by reviewing!**


End file.
